This invention relates to a device for monitoring heart activity. More particularly, this invention relates to an electrocardiographic device. This invention also relates to an associated method.
In conventional electrocardiographic techniques, a plurality of leads are attached to the chest of a patient via globs of an electrically conductive gel. Such a technique is time consuming and messy.